moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HerroPeople/Weapons
Beginners, this is a guide to choosing a good . This is a table with the stats of every single weapon. Sort the table as you like! Notes * The Resource per hit is how many the weapon gathers from a Tree, Mine, Bush, Stone Mine, or Sapling. To find the amount of Gold per hit, add 4 for . For Shields and , Resources cannot be gathered and the Gold gained is still 0. * Shields and Ranged Weapons will not get any buff for Gold, Diamond, and Ruby Variants. * Knockback is shown in the Special section. * All Ranged weapons require per shot. * All Ranged weapons' range is the FOV (field of view) of the player. * Shields cannot be swung Table Sort by what you want. Do you want damage? Maybe you prefer movement speed or DPS? Strategies There are several types of setups, using different weapons. These types of setups are: * Melee fighter: Fighter, purely melee. * Ranged fighter: Fighter, purely ranged. * Structural fighter: Fighter, uses structures. * Fighter: Fighter, versatile. * Base builder: Builds bases. Melee Fighter Katana is probably the best choice for a melee fighter. Although you will have to place some structures, the Katana will do some heavy damage. All the secondary weapons work with this. Use the Wooden Shield to protect yourself, the Great Hammer to break out of Pit Traps, the Hunting Bow to pick off anyone who flees, and the Mc Grabby to chase after people. Daggers can also be used to deal heavy DPS to players. If you don't get stuck in a Pit Trap, you can deal a lot of damage in a short amount of time to your enemy. If your opponent cannot heal quickly, they will die soon. Ranged Fighter One way to fight from a distance is to use Stick, Repeater Crossbow, Flipper Hat, and Sapling. Place a Sapling on either side at the right end of the river. Stay in the river forever, firing at the Players and Mobs who are trapped between the Saplings and gathering Wood from the Trees on the banks of the River with your Stick. Another way to fight ranged fights is to use Repeater Crossbow and Platform. However, this requires at least one other teammate. While your teammate engages in melee/structural combat with your opponent(s), keep firing at them. Eventually, if your teammate stays alive and you don't run out of wood, your opponent will lose his steam and die. Yet another way to to fight from a long range is to equip a ranged weapon, Monkey Tail, and Turret Gear. Your ranged weapon and your Turret Gear will both harm your opponent, lowering his food. Structural Fighter The most obvious structural fighters use Stick, Great Hammer, and Monkey Tail. These players lay out several Pit Traps and when an opponent is trapped in one, they place spikes next to and around their enemy, encaging them. If you plan to fight with structures, you can also use Bat or Polearm for their heavy knockback. Trap an enemy in a Pit Trap, then lay Spikes around them. When your opponent breaks free of their Pit Trap, hit them, and due to your weapon's heavy knockback, you will hit them around, and they will die, pierced by many spikes. Of course, all long and meaningful fights use structures. But some rely more on structures than others. If you rely heavily on structures, beware the Blocker. It will stop you from placing your important structures. Fighter Most players use a mix of melee, structural, and possibly ranged combat. They may use melee and structural combat to take out the majority of opponents, and use ranged weapons to pick off those who flee. The Katana, Polearm, Daggers, and Great Axe all should be used in versatile combat. Base Builder I am no expert, or even amateur, at base building, and I do not pretend I am. I am terrible at building bases. All I know to do is building some walls and Pit Traps. But, if you want to learn more about this, read some of Cofefe's tips. You can learn to build a or a . You can also learn to to fit more people. Category:Blog posts